Bajo la sombra del dragón
by nyaza
Summary: Colección de drabbles individuales sin numero ni rutina sobre los jovenes habitantes de Camelot. ♥ Ships: Gwen/Merlin, Gwen/Lancelot, Uther/Nimueh/Igraine. Futuro puede incluir Uther/Morgana, Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Gwen, todos/todos *guiño*
1. Similar no es igual

Mi primer intento en el fandom, a decir verdad, la primera vez que escribo de una serie de tv. Espero no haberlo hecho muy mal. Contiene spoilers del 1x05 (Lancelot). Es una suerte de conexión entre el 1x04 (spoilers tmb de allí obviamnt) y el quinto. Algo que me apreció que faltó y bue, yo vengo a llenar xD. Perdón por la larga intro! (que gracioso que no empiece por mis parejas favoritas xDD!).

**Parejas**: Gwen/Merlin, Gwen/Lancelot

**Spoilers**: 1x04 & 1x05.

**Similar no es igual.**

Es difícil creer que ha sucedido cuando Merlín se encarga tan fácilmente de actuar como si no hubiera sido nada. A veces, Gwen piensa ha sido parte de su imaginación y quizás nunca sucedió como su mente se lo recuerda. Otras veces, cuando lleva sus dedos a sus labios y ensueña el momento, puede recordar sus palabras y el brillo de sus ojos. Entonces su corazón se acelera. Solo unos momentos, hasta que Merlín vuelve a tratarle como si el mundo no se hubiera detenido, si su muerte no hubiera sido inminente y ella no le hubiera besado. Pero nada puede quitarle a Gwen la felicidad de que Merlín siga con vida, entonces calla y rememora en silencio. Una parte suya buscando algo más de contacto, algo que le recuerde que no ha sido una fantasía y que los labios de Merlín saben a fruta fresca.

Los días pasan con una monotonía extraña que recuerda a los tiempos en que Merlín aún no se encontraba en Camelot. El silencio la perfora un poco, pero nunca borra la sonrisa de su cara, le aprecia demasiado para hacerse a un lado. Pero entonces existe un casi otra vez… solo que ahora no es Arthur el caballero salvador, sino Lancelot. Tan opuesto al joven príncipe y tan cercano a Merlín, que Gwen no puede evitar sonreír divertida. El joven es encantador, e inmediatamente le trata de halagos y términos que siquiera se aplican a ella. El calor en sus mejillas es casi tan grande como aquel día con Merlín y las sonrisas tímidas se esconden entre sus labios.

Es galante y torpe al mismo tiempo. Insistente y decidido. Gwen entiende enseguida que el destino de Lancelot está allí y no en otro lado, pero no puede evitar que su corazón se acelere (un poco casi como cuando recuerda el sabor a fruta en sus labios) o que le emocionen sus logros y el piso se vuelva arena bajo sus pies. Se mira incómoda con Merlín cuando toma sus ropas en un ataque de nerviosismo, y el caos revolotea en su cabeza. Pero la prueba de Lancelot vuelve a su mente tan rápido, que el latir de su corazón es de adrenalina y no de pasión. Para Merlín el mundo nunca ha parado y aunque ella desea interpretar esa pequeña incomodidad de otra forma, la victoria de Lancelot es suficientemente potente para querer tirarse a sus brazos y festejar la alegría de saberle vencedor.

Pero hay algo que Gwen entiende en algunos momentos más que en otros, porque es que Merlín y Lancelot no son tan diferentes, con su sentido del deber y su necesidad de morir por otros. La diferencia, que Gwen no puede dejar de notar es que él, Lancelot, sabe, ve, aprecia, que ella esté allí. Porque cuando Gwen está con Lancelot puede olvidarse de besos que quedaron en el pasado, o de amigos que actúan como si nunca hubieran sucedido. Porque para Lancelot, ella es allí y ahora.

Allí y ahora hasta marcharse.


	2. Nombres al viento

**Palabras:** 534.  
**Advertencias:** PG. || Insinuación Femslash || **SPOILERS 1x09**

¡Spoilers!  
**Personajes:** Uther|Nimueh|Igraine.  
**Resumen:** Hoy. Hoy. Ayer. Las líneas del tiempo se confunden, los pensamientos los carcomen. Hoy el ayer no está tan lejos.  
**Notas:** Gracias a **charlonee** para variar. Espero que les guste, es lo primero con lo que realmnt estoy conforme que escribo de la serie. Créditos a ellos por ser tan maravillosos? Y como de Igraine no se sabe mucho, me la invento *baila*

**Nombres al viento**

Se siente frustrada, si la frustración es un sentimiento lo suficientemente grande como para albergar las sensaciones que estallan en cada poro de su piel. Si se encontrara alguien a su lado, _quien fuera_, diría que se encuentra trastornada. Quizás para su suerte no lo hace, y puede evitar concentrarse en cuánto le ha afectado su viaje a Camelot. La frustración se extiende entonces por sus venas y la sensación de fracaso le golpea el pecho con la fuerza de mil hombres. _Venganza, revancha, justicia._ Repite las palabras en su mente, buscando la calma que ha perdido entre aquellas paredes, bajo el encanto de las memorias del pasado y del dolor por aquellos que ya no están.

Hoy el pasado le parece presente, su voluntad un río y la soledad la condena del pecado.

_Igraine tiene los ojos azules. Como el cielo, como el mar. Dos profundos pozos estancados en su rostro. Vivaces, fugaces. Fuego en sus entrañas, lágrimas en sus mejillas. Siempre sonríe, siempre, aunque el dolor le corte el alma. Igraine con sus ojos claros y su voz calma. Igraine. Igraine. Igraine. A su lado ella, a su derecha él. Igraine. Igraine y un sueño perdido. El llanto de un niño. La brevedad de la vida transformada en magia._

Aunque la calma parece reinar sobre el castillo, no lo hace en su cuerpo ni en su mente. Está consternado, y existe una sola razón para ello. _Nimueh_. Aunque en el fondo ha querido evitarlo, ha ocultado los hechos incluso de sí mismo, la realidad es que siempre ha esperado el momento, ese donde el tiempo se detiene, la muerte llama y el dolor sucumbe la desesperación de su cuerpo. Ese donde el pasado simplemente viene a cobrar la vida que se ha llevado. La mano en su barbilla, los ojos perdidos y los recuerdos flotando por su mente. Las palabras de la muchacha, tan igual como un fantasma en vida, retumbando en sus oídos y la desesperación y el miedo en cada latido.

Hoy el pasado golpea a su puerta, se lleva lamentos, reclama vidas pasadas, hoy le sabe amarga su propia voz y reniega el llanto.

_Igraine sonríe. Es la paz hecha calma, la soledad del tiempo en versos y cantos. Es sincera, despreocupada y tiene el corazón más grande de todo el reino. Sonríe y canta para ellos, con su última voz, canta porque deja su vida a favor de otra, canta porque es suya la hora. Canta y ríe. Habla y llama. En sueños recorre sus corazones, susurrando palabras de amores perdidos, de cuentos de hadas. Igraine. Igraine. Igraine. _

**El por qué de todo.  
El todo de la nada.**

En el fondo, con la frustración y las dudas, recuerdan en añoranza, ven sus ojos, manchas azules en el fondo de sus parpados. Agua que corre por sus venas, voz que une esos viejos lazos quebrados. No son ninguno de los que fueron, no son ninguno de los que son. Son viejos recuerdos que se desarman. Uther bajo la sombra de un viejo castillo que le condena, Nimueh con las estrellas como manto de sus sueños partidos.

Hoy el pasado les parece ajeno.  
Hoy recuerdan.  
Hoy susurran _Igraine_ al viento.


	3. De sueños y realidades

**Personajes:** _Morgana/Gwen_; Morgana/Nimueh  
**Palabras:** 280  
**Advertencias:** PG. | femslash  
**Notas:** Esto lleva años guardado entre mis archivos, es cortito, sin demasiado sentido, pero me gusta y una injusticia no hacer sentir más amor por estas dos/tres en el mundo :D So, espero que guste.  
.

.

.

Mueve las cuerdas del tiempo como si fueran cordeles de un bordado. Mece los bordes de la cordura en cada dedo de sus manos. Pesa las consecuencias y las causas. Siente y sueña. Sin embargo, cuanto más control ejerce, cuanto más fuerte empuja contra el destino, más se pierde, menos se encuentra, y las tinieblas se vuelven mantas negras sobre sus ojos.

A veces, la ve, baila frente a sus ojos cual cordero en la pradera, posa sus manos en sus hombros y sus labios en su frente. Ella, ella, ella. La muchacha de manos secas y besos suaves. Gwen, su Gwen, solo para ella. Muchas veces no la escucha, pero imagina sus palabras. Es un borboteo de apoyo y cariño que ella no merece. Ella, que juega con los designios del infierno.

Extiende su mano, roza su mejilla. Suspira su nombre al aire y en su mente, el caos se vuelve realidad, la sangre corre entre sus dedos, la pena rompe sus corazones. Su mano cae tan rápido como se ha levantado y la voz de un ángel la llama de regreso a casa.

_Morgana está muy lejos, y como marioneta, se aleja, paso a paso, hasta una isla sin nombre que la espera. Gwen, Gwen, Gwen, es todo lo que piensa. Pero entonces la envuelven brazos fuertes, y la magia la rodea. Labios rojos se deslizan por su cuello y sucumbe. _

El tiempo lo ha dicho todo, ha dejado el solaz, la inmensa fantasía de creerse ganadora de este juego. En la noche se marcha, en silencio y sin volver la vista atrás. A lo lejos, en las sombras, le espera el único destino que nunca quiso aceptar.


End file.
